


The Bat Family Home Video Archive

by midnighter24



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hero Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, PWP without Porn, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Deathstroke finds the Bat Family sex tapes after he captures Nightwing and Red Robin. So he decides to make one of his own.





	The Bat Family Home Video Archive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Bat Family Home Video Archive
> 
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: Explicit / Mature  
> Summary: Deathstroke finds the Bat Family sex tapes after he captures Nightwing and Red Robin. So he decides to make one of his own.  
> Author’s note: Just another fun Nightwing story. It’s part of a collection I’m starting as the stories are related but not connected.

 

 

\--

“Hello, Batman.” Deathstroke smiled into the camera. “After all these years of oweing you for my missing eye, I have finally found a way to pay you back. In full.” Slade stepped to the side, his face out of frame to reveal Nightwing and Red Robin, bound, on their knees with their heads down. Slade returned to the screen. “I have recently discovered the hideout of your sidekicks and have found some very interesting things You have 2 hours to find them before we finish our little game but I suggest you get here before then, there might not be much to find…” He laughed and the screen went dark. 

The camera turned back on and Nightwing and Red Robin stood with their hands tied together in front of them. Deathstroke tossed them a small key that landed next to Dick’s foot and he watched with amusement as Dick crouched and struggled to pick it up. With some help from Tim, he was unlatched and sprinting at Slade, ready to strike. From the ceiling of Deathstroke’s lair, a turret fired a rubber bullet that knocked Dick in the chest and set him sprawling to the ground. 

“Now, now. Did you think I wouldn’t have insurance? Unfortunately, there’s nothing for you to do but star in my little show.” Slade turned the camera to Tim. “ _ You! _ Red Robin!” The smile returned. “Strip.” 

Nightwing gave Tim a small nod, so Tim undid his own chains and faced the camera. He went to unbuckle his harness but Slade shook his finger. “Start with the pants. And skip the belt.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re sick.” 

Slade feigned offense. “Aw, I thought we were going to have a good time. Don’t pretend you haven’t done this for the Batman before.” 

Flushing red, Tim looked from Slade, unlaced his boots and tossed them to his side. Then, he opened the front of his tight black pants and rolled them down his strong legs until the were in a heap around his feet. Beneath them, Tim wore the Waynetech Jockstrap used by all the Robins and Batman. It was lightweight, kept everything secure and, in what Tim was sure was a hilarious joke by Lucius, they had a small bat on their front. 

“He likes to dress up his boys, doesn’t he?” Slade laughed and the camera panned Tim’s body. He turned the camera to Nightwing. “Are you wearing one, to?” 

Nightwing flushed red. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Slade ran the camera down Nightwing’s form, making sure to linger between the younger man’s thighs. “Nice bulge you got there. Did you like watching your brother strip for me?” Dick glanced to Tim and went even redder. Slade chuckled. “Or is it that Batman is watching?” 

“Fuck you!” Nightwing snapped. Slade pressed a button and a turret lowered from the ceiling, pointed right at Dick. 

“Now, I know Batman taught you better than that.” His deep voice crawled through both boys. “So let’s keep polite and I won’t have to use this again.” 

Nightwing looked between the camera and the turret, then nodded. “Good.” The camera panned out so both Robin’s were in frame. “As a treat, how would you like to see some old home movies I found in your apartment? I think it would help our viewers to have a little refresher course.” 

“Home movies?” Dick asked as the monitor in Slade’s lair turned on. His stomach dropped to the floor. 

_ On the screen was Dick, nearly 10 years before, wearing his old Robin uniform that, at this point, looked very snug. He was on his knees, with the camera man standing over him. _

_ “Ready to go again?” The man asked.  _

Nightwing flushed red, too humiliated and angry to watch his younger self nod. 

_ “What is it? You don’t like it?” The deep voice of Batman was all too clear and Dick could only imagine what his former mentor was thinking right now.  _

_ The teenager on screen shook his head. “It’s not that, I do. I just still don’t see what this has to do with training. Can’t I just do this for you?”  _

_ There was a sigh and the camera relaxed, Batman’s black boots now in the shot.  _

Meanwhile, Tim watched with wide eyes until Slade snapped him out of his stupor. “I don’t remember telling you to stop, Red Robin. How about the shirt, now?” 

Tim rolled his eyes but undid the clasp on his cape all the same and it fell to the floor. Knowing Slade’s game, Tim left his harness and arm bands on, struggling to thread the lycra fabric through them and over his head. 

_ While he struggled, the first Robin sucked Batman’s thumb on screen. “Sexual skill is just as important-”  _

_ “-as training every other part of our body, I know.”  _

_ Batman laughed. “Yes, that’s right. Now, we can do this whenever you want but there is going to come a time when these techniques will be necessary to use and I won’t be around.”  _

_ “Like when?” Younger Dick asked, looking up at his mentor.  _

“Like now.” Slade stated. 

The only clothes that remained on Tim were his jock strap, the harness and armbands; the rest sat in a pile on the floor. The camera captured every groove of muscle and every bead of sweat. “Beautiful.” Slade moaned. “Batman chose well. Though, it seems unfair for you to be all exposed…” the camera returned to Nightwing who looked at disgusted. “… when your brother is still dressed.” Deathstroke returned Nightwing’s gaze with a smile. “Nightwing? Why don’t you let your brother help you out of that suit?” 

The Robin’s exchanged glances. Nightwing sighed as he stood, wincing and clutching his ribs from where to bullet had hit. 

_ On the screen, Dick had submitted to Bruce’s teachings and merrily bobbed up and down on the Batman’s thick cock, it’s thickness an apparent hurdle for the 15 year old. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth and every once in awhile, the cock slipped from between his lips; but what Dick lacked in skill, he more than made up for in enthusiasm.   _

Dick too his place beside Tim and, despite himself, he couldn’t help but drink in his younger brothers athletic form. “Go on. Start with the shirt.” Tim and Dick faced each other and with a deep breath, Dick lifted his arms and Tim pulled the spandex shirt up and off. 

The chorus of Bruce’s breathy moans and Dick’s obscene sucking grew louder and it seemed Dick’s entire body blushed. “Aw, are you embarrassed? I thought the Bat would have fucked that out of you by now.” The camera fell to Nightwing’s ass. “But if he didn’t, I’ll make sure to. Now the pants, from behind.” 

Tim walked behind Dick and grasped the taunt material of Nightwing’s pants and pulled them down, which was met with a small moan and a laugh from Deathstroke. 

Nightwing wore the same underwear as his brother but when Deathstroke zoomed in, the outline of Dick’s hard cock was all too apparent. “Very nice, I’m glad you boys are seeing things my way. Turn around, Nightwing.” 

Dick opened his mouth to protest but glanced up to the turret, decided against it and did as he was told. “Red Robin, come hold his cheeks open for the camera.” 

Dick leaned forward, placed his hand on the wall and opened his legs. At his side, Tim’s breath was deep, and he sported a matching erection. He ran his hands down Nightwing’s smooth cheeks and they both couldn’t help but moan, just a little. “Good, good, now pull them apart.” 

Nightwing closed his eyes tight as Tim’s hands slid between his buttocks and opened them for Deathstroke’s entertainment. “God, so beautiful!” Slade pronounced and zoomed in on the hairless pucker that twitched with embarrassment. “I always figured Batman chose you for your… assets.” 

A huge moan came from the monitor; Bruce was nearing his completion and Nightwing was thankful he could bury his face into his arm.

_ “Here it comes, Dick!” Batman struggled to say through the tremors. “Don’t forget to swallow it all!”  _

_ And swallow it he did, nearly every drop, until a few escaped from the sides of his mouth and trailed down his cheeks. _

_ “I’m sorry, Batman.” Robin sighed. “I thought I could do it.”  _

_ Batman toyed with his slippery cock and gave Dick a reassuring slap on the cheek with it. “You’re learning. Soon, you’ll be better than I am, I have no doubt.” _

“Such a loving mentor.” Deathstroke proclaimed. “And now he’s going to have to watch while I fuck both of his little pet projects.” The camera shook as Slade ejected it from its stand and walked over to the boys. Tim tensed but didn’t stop holding Dick’s ass wide open.

Slade dropped to his knees and angled the camera up so Nightwing’s asshole and hard cock were both in shot. “You like seeing your brother like this?” Slade asked but Red Robin remained quiet. “Answer me.” He snapped. “Or I fuck him now and I promise, I won’t be gentle.” For effect, he flicked Dick’s hole, making the gymnast flinch. 

Biting his lip in frustration, sweat fell down Tim’s forehead and, try as he might, he couldn’t stop his cock from going all the way hard, which didn’t go unnoticed by Deathstroke. “Yes.” Tim admitted to both his and Nightwing’s shame. “The first time I saw them together, Batman offered to let me fuck Nightwing as a form of bonding.” 

“I bet he liked getting fucked by his younger brother.” There was an air or poison in his voice. 

Tim nodded and Dick couldn’t help but notice that he’d begun to, if ever so gently, massage Nightwing’s ass. “He did, he loved it. I had never heard somebody scream like when I put my dick in him. He was so tight, even after Batman. And every time I thrust in him, his ass jiggled.” 

“Mmmm.” Deathstroke hummed and rubbed Dick’s taint. “How did he look with a cock in him?” 

“I think he looks the best like that.” Tim said, still unsure but heaving with desire. “With his hair all messed up, and his back arched.” 

Slade stood. “His back arched, huh?” He laid his hand on the small of Nightwing’s back and pressed down hard. “I think he could do better.” 

Dick was forced to display his round ass for his enemy and his brother. The jockstrap’s band moved up his lower back and the leg straps grew tight, which made his round cheeks look even bigger. 

On the screen, the movie changed. Instead of Dick kneeling in the bat cave, it showed four naked men, atop a king sized bed, each with a boy wonder of their cock. 

_ “I love when you host the meetings, Bruce.” The man on the left of the bed moaned with a thick, southern accent. Hal Jordan had taken off his shirt and his pants were pushed down passed his hips as he thrust into Tim ,who was on all fours, facing the camera. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth open and he whimpered at each of Hal’s thrusts.  _

_ Next to him, Barry Allen and Victor Stone were double teaming Jason Todd. “Here, here!” Cyborg joked as he slowed his monster cock thrusts into Red Hood’s mouth and slowly fed it to him, until the whole of the black cock was buried at the back of his throat.  _

_ “Too bad I can’t get Wally to take a cock like this.” Barry joined in the laughter and fucked Jason at super speed, his hips merely a blur.  _

_ “Wally is a great fuck.” Hal chuckled. “You just gotta make him work for it.”  _

_ Jason groaned but gagged on Cyborg’s cock, instead. He opened his legs wider, trying to brace against the rough fuck that made him choke even harder. _

_ Lastly, there was Dick, seated upright, riding the Superman’s tongue. The Man of Steel lay back on the bed, pulling Dick’s ass apart, his tights and briefs around his ankles. His super cock leaked precum in huge drops that dripped down the shaft as he ate out Dick like a man starved. The eldest Robin was in sexual overdrive; his tongue loosely hung from his mouth while his hair was matted to his head. And even through the mask, his face was bright red, and it was clear he was staring right at the camera man.  _

“He looks so beautiful when he’s getting fucked, doesn’t he?” Slade asked Tim, both of whom watched the movie. Dick, on the other hand, was still bent over, stuck listening to the sounds of his slutty moaning. 

Tim nodded. 

“You want to take him first?” Slade asked. 

“What?!” Nightwing shouted. “You don’t seriously think- AHH!!!“ 

Deathstroke pushed his middle finger into the tight opening. “That’s enough out of you.” Looking around, Slade’s gaze settled on Tim. “Can I borrow those?” He asked and motioned to the jockstrap. With a blank expression, Tim nodded again, pulled down his jock and handed it to Slade. Much to Nightwing’s disappointment. 

Deathstroke couldn’t help but feel thrilled that he had a willing accomplice. And Nightwing’s own brother, no less. “I can imagine how hard it’s been.” Slade wiggled his finger inside of Dick, which brought about a shudder. “Being the middle child, always having to live up to your older brother.” He pushed two fingers in and Nightwing grunted. 

“It is.” Tim admitted and Nightwing’s eyes flew open. Was Tim taking Slade’s side? “Bruce was always so proud of him for everything. _You should look at how Dick fights._ _Dick’s costume will fit you fine. Dick never tensed this much when I stretched him.”_

Nightwing couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Tim…” He tried to look up but Deathstroke pushed him back down, twisted his finger and when Dick screamed, he shoved Tim’s jockstrap in Dick’s mouth. 

“I think it was Tim’s turn to talk.” Slade pulled the waistband of Dick’s underwear and wrapped it around the boys hand, binding them behind  his back. He then gathered the leg straps in his palm and pulled them back into a makeshift harness. Dick tried to pull free but the fabric tightened around his erection, which, he found had begun to leak.

“Is there anything you’ve ever wanted to do with your brother?” Slade questioned. 

Tim looked up in thought. “I want to fuck him.” 

Dick sighed. Tim had fucked him in every room in the house but it had always been under the direction of Bruce. Now, it seemed, Tim was ready to branch out on his own. 

Slade seemed all too happy to grant the younger Robin his wish. He pulled the harness so Dick stood upright, turned him toward Tim then kicked the back of Dick’s knee so he knelt between them. 

Gagged, bound and still masked, Dick looked up to Tim with pleading eyes but what he was pleading for, he didn’t know. 

_ In the manor, the boys had all reached a chorus of high moans as the heroes neared their orgasm. The cameraman stroked his cock, which appeared in the frame every few seconds as he jerked it about. _

_ Each member of the Justice League yelled and unloaded inside the tireless sidekicks. Almost immediately after they had deposited the entirety of their cum, the cameraman stood and crossed to the bed. Victor pulled his cock from Jason’s mouth, and the boys all leaned in together as the shaft was offered them, immediately covering it in licks and kisses.  _

“Take these for a second.” Slade and Tim switched places. 

Tim took the opportunity to admire Dick’s toned body. He looked so beautiful, nearly naked except for his tiny underwear which were so stretched from his erection, the straps pulled up and disappeared beneath Dick’s butt cheek. “Sorry about this, Dickie.” Tim actually sounded remorseful. But that didn’t stop him from pushing his foot between Nightwing’s bubble butt and rubbing his toe along the hole. His foot continued down between Dick’s legs and felt the stiff erection. “But I can’t pass up this opportunity, you understand. Besides, this is what we’re trained for, right?” 

With a devious smirk, Slade returned with a cock ring, and a small plastic tube. “I think our little Nightwing has had it too easy.” Deathstroke proclaimed, and dropped to his knees, so he was eye level with Dick. “Let’s make it a little challenging.” He held up the cock ring to show Dick, and then ran his hand down Nightwing’s stomach, to the waistband of his jockstrap, and let his digits slip inside. For a moment, his fingers danced along the solid, hard length, but with a gasp, Slade slid the cockring on and secured it tightly around the base. “Now, for part two.” He pulled Dick into a rough kiss as his other hand crept to Dick’s ass, the plastic tube creeping toward his entrance. 

_ “Hungry, boys?” Bruce said behind the camera as the Robin’s worshipped his hefty meat.  _

_ They offered quick respones and pleads for his cum. _

_ “Get ready!” And he blasted roped of thick sperm all over their heads. With acute accuracy, he directed his cock at each one of them so they were all equally drenched. _

“No…” Dick whispered into the older man’s mouth as the vibrator breached his entrance and sunk inside. Without hesitation, Slade turned the dial to it’s highest setting and angled the vibrator around until Dick trembled and screamed. Leaving the toy directly on Dick’s prostate, Slade pecked a panting Dick once more. 

The movie on the screen changed. 

_ This time, it was in the headquarters of the teen titans. The shots changed from security camera views, to a handheld.  _

The memory came rushing back to Dick and he flushed with embarrassment and clenched his teeth against the onslaught to his prostate. He remembered that day, with Roy, Wally, Kyle and Conner. Batman had all gathered them for Dick’s 18th Birthday. 

_ “Who gets to go first?” Roy asked the camera.  _

_ “He’s the birthday boy, shouldn’t get to chose?” Kyle said from behind the lense, looking down at Dick who was busy nursing his frosting covered cock. “Right, Bruce?” _

_ Bruce stood apart from the group in a smart pair of slack and an black, button down shirt, with an obvious erection. He had a small smile and he nodded. “Whatever Dick wants.”  _

_ “Wally.” Dick choked out and reached for his best friends cock. In a flash, Wally was next to Kyle with his shaft pointed right at the Robin’s face.  _

Despite himself, the video, combined with the memory, caught Dick in a wave of arousal that made his iron hard cock throb in the cock ring. 

Slade pushed his cock into Dick’s open mouth. At first, Nightwing struggled, but the pressure on his prostate made controlling his actions almost impossible, and he relented to Deathstroke’s assault on his esophagus. “Now’s your chance, boy.” He said to Tim with a sneer. “Make this bitch squirm.” 

Tim’s expression matched Slade’s as he dropped to his knees behind Dick and angled his shaft so it was sandwiched between his brother’s hefty ass cheeks. He thurst up and down, moving the vibrator across Dick’s prostate, adding further stimulation. As he convulsed, Tim grabbed Dick’s large nipples between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked them roughly. Dick’s head snapped back and rested on Tim’s shoulder. Slade used it as an opportunity to angle himself downward, and shove his whole length into Dick’s open throat. 

“This is just how you want to see your sidekick, right Batman?” Slade almost yelled, and zoomed in where his cock violently slid in and out of Dick’s mouth.  _ “This is what you trained him for, right?!” _

He brought the camera up to the screen, which displayed Dick in a similar state, cock in his mouth, but with a much happier expression. 

Slade buried himself to the hilt inside until Dick sputtered, then looked to Tim. “ _ Are you going to fuck him or not?!”  _

Tim nodded and Slade went back to throat fucking Nightwing. A finger slid in next to the vibrator and Dick screamed around the invading shaft, when he felt the vibrator slow, if only a little. “ _ I’ll get us out of here. _ ” Tim whispered in his ear but made it look like he was kissing dick’s ear. “ _ Just focus on taking it.”  _

A weird sense of relief, arousal and anger flashed through Dick. He knew Tim would never betray him, though he didn’t like being tricked, even if it had been a good plan. But now Tim had changed the game. He’d found Slade’s weak spot and moved in without the older man noticing. That put him in control, and Dick had to try not to smile around Slade’s penis. 

But whatever Tim had in store for Slade, he didn’t let it be known and played along with his game, which was why Dick was surprised when another digit ran along Tim’s first, and used them to twirl the vibrator. The shaft between Dick’s cheeks was rail hard and leaking precum. The show might of been for Slade’s benefit, but Dick knew that, on some level, Tim was getting off on it. 

“ _ Yes! Yes, fuck me! Please, harder!” Dick pulled off of Kyle to yell encouragement to Wally. The red-haired boy was pile driving into his friend from behind, a huge grin on his face, as Bruce watched on with amused enjoyment.  _

_ “You feel so good, Dick.” Wally grabbed his hair and ruffled it. “This is the best birthday party I’ve ever been to!”  _

_ The boys laughed.  _

“Stick it in.” Slade commanded Tim. 

“Every time I stuck my cock in you-” Tim started, loud enough for Slade to hear as he lined up the head of his cock next to the end of the vibrator. “I lost respect for you as a brother, and a hero.” He sunk it in at an alarmingly slow speed, so Dick felt his rectum stretch in real time. “But I grew to respect you as the perfect whore.” And he jammed himself to the root. 

Tears streamed down Dick’s face, but he didn’t know if it was from pain, or pleasure. A part of him knew that what Tim said was true, and even if it was for Slade’s benefit, his brother was exorcising some of his pent up sexual frustrations, and he was mortified that it turned him on. 

The video on the screen changed, but it was Dick, as he was now. Slade had switched to the live feed of Dick, covered in slobber, as he was throat fucked by his arch nemesis and fucked from behind by his brother. 

“This one will be a perfect addition to the Bat Family collection.” Slade sighed, seeming to relax a little from his burst of anger. A blown up image of Dick looking like a common whore had calmed his lust for revenge, after seeing what the former Robin had been reduced to. 

“Suck him off while I breed him.” Tim asked of Slade. “I want him to be begging to cum.” 

“My pleasure.” He purred. 

Tim pushed Dick onto all fours and Slade slid underneath him, on his back on the floor, so Dick’s cock was fed to him every time Tim thrust. 

With Slade occupied, Tim rubbed his hands along Nightwing’s sides, to his arms, until he grabbed the sides of his hair in a firm lock. But Dick felt Tim’s pinky wander to his temple, searching for the emergency switch located on the inside of his mask. 

Dick purposefully released a pent up whine and turned his head, so Tim’s finger was right on top of the switch. A moment later, Dick heard the faint peeping in his ear of the distress beacon being sent out, the one that would tell Batman where they were.

 

To Be Continued…  

  
  



End file.
